Folded Cards
by Dreamitandbelieveit
Summary: Max is on her own and she loves magic. Not that fairy stuff you ding dongs. Magician's magic. Her tricks get trickier and trickier but she can handle it. But the only thing she doesn't have a trick up her sleeve for is love. First fan fiction so yeah flatuaters. Good luck and thnx. Fax!
1. Opportunity in a card

So hi guys! This is my first time writing but please don't think of me as a person who has had no experience. This one won't be a great because I have to set up my plot for you guys but I hope you enjoy it. I update based on the reviews. enjoy.

* * *

Max always loved magic. Not that fairy kind of magic and princesses but Magician's work. She was never one who loved science. That was her twin sister, Maya. Max liked to make unexplainable things. Maya wanted to uncover them. Some would think that this combination would work well but it was what seperated them the most. Besides the fact that their mother died in a freak magic show accident. Let's just say that don't trust a magician who says that they can saw you in half. Max and Maya were left on their own. Their father left them when the twins were only 4. They can vaguely remember his features. Brown short hair, glasses , average looking. Maya scientific his scientific genes. Max took over her mom's.

They were both only 16 when Maya said that she couldn't stand her own was frustrated when Max would come home with triple the amount of money just by doing childish things while she would spend hours tutoring. Maya was jealous of her sister, to be truthful. With a big argument following( and of few objects thrown), both left each and truly they were left alone on the streets to fend for themselves.

"Do it again! Do it again!" a small boy pleaded in the gathering crowd. Many of the children dragged their parents to watch her. Max grinned and ripped the coat and then "magically" made it go back in one piece. The little children in the crowd yelled with delight and started attacking their parents' wallets for money to give to Max. Max smiled at everyone and waited till most of them left to go do other things in the busy city. Greedily , she picked up the hat and loved that she saw it entirely full. Tonight was once of her best nights and being 16 and alone on the streets means that every penny counts. In this case every dollar.

" ahem. Excuse me" a masculine voice spoke out from behind her. Max quickly placed the hat on her head and them took it off, and when it went off it had no money. A good thing to learn on the streets. The tall man behind her smiled at her trip. She instead narrowed hechocolate eyes at him not liking that she couldn't decide whether he was a threat or not. The taller, bulkier mans offered his hand for a hand shake. When he realized she wasn't going to shake it he pulled it back, still grinning like a lunatic. " The names Dan. I work at the arena. I have been watching an I think you would be great there. Here is my card" he handed me a card and strolled away.

Thunder clapped the air and Max let out a small yelp. - great, now I am going to get soaked- Max thought dryly. As a drizzle started coming down the darkening sky , she sighed and startinggrabbing her only belonging , her backpack and started walking aimlessly trying to avoid getting soaked. She passed a small restaurant and stared at a coplete family having dinner and more importantly each other. Max's blonde streaked hair matted to her head with all the rain and she almost felt pitty for herself. -Maximum Ride does NOT take pity on herself. Now get your act together and you are talking to yourself again- she thought. Another sigh escaped her as her converses stepped in puddles, echoing down the dark street.

* * *

So I hope you guys like my story so far . Don't worry, I will include the rest of the flock pretty soon. So till then reviews please! I don't care ifPoitou point out every bad detail, I really want some output so yeah. Carry on. Oh disclaimer. I sadly do not own Maximum ridefor any other character.


	2. Spoons up my sleeve

**I know I might be fangirling for something small but overnight some people actually LOOKED at it! I am so proud. Thank you guys and here you go. **

* * *

Max slowly and painfully walked into the run down fast food place. She was trying to use the bathroom. Many stores refuses to let her in because of her appearance. She smirked when her eyes saw the cashier painting her nails and listening to music. Max tiptoed to the bathroom and let out a sigh of relief when the door knob opened revealing an equally disgusting bathroom.

But Max doesn't mind. Who knew how many times she spent in the woods. She flinched as she saw herself through the mirror. A filthy street rat stared at her from the graffitied mirror. Dirt caked her skin, branches were litterally forming a nest in her hair and her clothes were in rags. She tried sleeping in the park last night but she ended up getting her only good clothes into rags.

Letting her guard come down she cupped water from the sink and slowly rubbed all the dirt off herself. She even managed to get her hair a bit cleaner. Max was bored out of her mind as she was trying to clean herself. The task it's self was just driving her crazy for some reason. So she did something that she did with everything. Magic. Though the water was pretty hard to hold without spilling she soon started smiling as she made the water disappear and splatter on her head.

After a while she exited the bathroom feeling fresh. The dumb cashier again, didn't notice. Max walked up to her and let out a big cough so the young teenager would know that she was here. The red haired girl jumped back in surprise and blinked , clutching her heart.

" Oh my gawd! You almost gave me a heart attack! " she squealed in a high-pitched voice. Max rolled her eyes at her. - this girl will be just too easy- Max thought. She was going to preform a magic trick that involved her getting free food.

" Now please tell me how I bend this metal spoon in half and I will give you a 100 dollars" the girls ears perked up at the mention of money. Max took out the metal spoon in her pocket and banged it on the cash register to show it won't bend one hand, Max "bended" the spoon. The red head thought it over and smirked when she saw spoons in Max's sleeves. She snatches a spoon from her sleeve and snorted.

"Nice "Magic". Now give my the 100 dollars you promised" She sighed and took out a pink wallet and gave the girl 100 dollars.

" ok. You got me. Can I have a 10 piece chicken nugget with fries and a berry smoothie?" Max asked. The girl nodded ,after putting the money down her shirt after trying to find her wallet. Max took out 10 bucks and gave it to her. She sprinted away with her food. A block away she let out her laughter. The magic trick didn't fail. She took the girl's own wallet and the dumb bell didn't even realize it. She chewed on her food happily and then went walking around.

Max was finally going to do it. She was already at the Arena that the card told her to go to. She was going to try to get a job. Judging by the place of the arena they wouldn't mind having her there. The place looked like it was a meeting room for criminals. But Max desperately needed the Money. She would go days without food sometimes and she didn't even have a place to stay. When she walked through the metal doorpotted spotted the tall man. Dan.

"Excuse me. But the other day you gave me this card. I want to work with you guys. " max shyly said as the Man turned around. She was trying her best to be innocent.

" Yes of course! You must be Maximum Ride! I have heard a lot about you and I think you would do great here. Your show times will be 7:00 to 8:30 at arena 5. You get 75% of the money raised so do your best!" Max grinned at the man. She liked the sound of that. The bald man took her hand eagerly without even asking her and lead her to arena 5. Once they got to it, Max was speechless. It was gigantic. It was all metal and in a form of a circle. On the middle they had a high stage with an actual glass tank under it.

"So what do you say? Deal?" he called out. Without taking her eyes off the big room she replied, whispering gently.

"Deal. "

* * *

**done! Well with this chapter at least. Well review if you want me to update. I stayed up writing this for you guys so I hope you enjoy. Sorry for any errors though. I am not exactly the best at grammar and this is my first story in third person. Disclaimer: I do not own the book Maximum Ride because if I did, it would have sucked. **


	3. Annoying magician

*looks at you with wide eyes and an open mouth* 98 of you fabulous people read my story in less then 24 hours. That is brilliant. For that I award you guys another chapter that I can hopefully update before my first update has been for a day. *crosses fingers*

* * *

It's been a little over a year since Max's offer for a new life. The Arena paid pretty well and she had people who were on her side for once. Instead of being hated on the streets, some people look at her with respect. Even though most tourists watch her act, a couple of people who lived in the city saw her. The only part that was ripped in her clothing were her ripped jeans. She rented an actual apartment 2 blocks away from the arena. So far, life was treating her well. Until Dylan was offered a job at the arena as well.

Max looked at Dan with disbelief.

" You hired a different Magician?!" she yelled,seething with anger. He paled slightly, not expecting her to be this angry. But who wouldn't expect Max to be angry when you tell her that you might be replacing her? Apparently this guy.

" He is not going to take your place,Max. At least for now. To be truthful, you've been losing people. They want to see something more exciting. "He tried to calm her down. Note the word :tried. she clenched her fists, telling herself to not beat up her manager to pulp. Because that of course might end up getting her job stripped from her. If he didn't anyway.

Their argument was cut short when the door opened, revealing a guy her age who looked like a model. Max's jaw almost dropped.

" Hi. I am here for my new job? You said that you wanted to replace an-" he was cut off from Dan who suddenly looked very guilty. Dan didn't want to lose Max but he wanted to keep the best Magician. He didn't want to lose idea sparked his mind.

"Ok. Here is the deal, you two. Who ever can sell the most seats out, will get the job. First though, I want you guys to get to know each other. " Dan smiled. The boy who just came let out a superstar grin.

" My name is Dylan" he offered his hand and max shook it, still mad. When she released his "hand" came along with hers. A plastic one , of course. Max rolled her eyes. -Is he supposed to be exciting? Because all he is doing is just plain annoying me - she thought still grumbling that she might lose her job.

" The names Max. " she said dryly , still glaring at Dan. Dylan remained smiling, oblivious that Max doesn't like him.

Out of curiosity, Max was going to one of Dylan's shows. Even though that meant one ticket more for him, she needed to see what she was up against. People were filling in the arena and Dylan was in the middle, setting up. Max took her seat near the front but where Dylan couldn't see her with his carribean blue eyes. Max relaxed as the lights went down and began to enjoy the rest of the show. But while enjoying it she couldn't help but worry for herself...

* * *

**Mwahaha! Cliff hanger! Not really but still! How did you like it? Of you loved it ,review! If you hated it, review! If you are hungry , review! You guys get my point. See you guys later and please review or I will seriously not !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys, I am back! I am not really sure if chapter 3 makes sense so tell me. And quick question. Who should I put in next? Angel or Gazzy?Review me the answers. Let us begin **

* * *

" For my last trick of the night, I want a girl to come up and help me" Dylan yelled into the microphone. Every girl around Max were screaming to be picked and some were even crying. Man up, Max wanted to yell into their little sobbing faces. But she didn't. It would draw attention and Dylan would never let her live this down. Dylan chose a red head in the crowd. As she went up, Max thought she looked familiar. She almost looked like that girl she robbed at the fast food place. But a bit older.

" Honey, can you tell me what your name is?" Dylan asked, throwing her a smile. Max almosted started cracking up when the girl almost fainted.

" My-my name is Lissa" she purred in her nasally voice. So it was her! Max read her name tag before she fled the store when she encountered her. Lissa over there probably only looked older with all the gunk of make-up smeared on her face and because it's been over a year since she saw her. Max wondered how Dylan could look at her without being disgusted.

" Well Honey. How do you like my show? Do you like it or do you like Max better?" he asked, also wanting an answer from the crowd. To Max's surprise some people in the arena were actually screaming her name. She whipped her head around and found the source. On the other side of the medium size arena were a group of boys who always went to her shows. - that's right. How do you like me now,Dylan - Max smirked, mentally hugging herself and throwing a victory dance. She caught one of the guy's eyes and she felt her face flush. His dark black eyes caught her chocolate ones and he flashed a small grin. Max sheepishly waved and was worried. She didn't want him to reveal that she was in the crowd. Somehow noticing what was bothering Max, the boy in black pretended to zip his lips and throw the key. Max let out a small chuckle and then continued watching Dylan. You could tell he got nervous when some people answered Max but he was masking it.

" Now Lissa. Tell me. What are you afraid of?" Dylan asked. Max wondered what he was up to. Lissa thought for moment, almost as if she was deciding what would be a cooler answer.

" I am scared of drowning" she said , giving up that there is no cool answer to that question. Dylan grinned and before someone can say Max is puking, Lissa was suddenly dumped in the tank full of water underneath her. From the arena gasps fill the air while Lissa is wide eyed and screaming. When the trap door over Lissa snapped shut Dylan started panicking. Max can tell that that wasn't supposed to happen. - so much for staying undercover- Max thought before running and shoving to get to Lissa before she drowned. Max climbed ontop of the metal stage and some people started chanting for her. Any other time she would have rubbed this in Dylan's face but a life was on the line. With Max's bare hands she opened the refusing trap door and got it open. She reached her hand out into the water and Lissa grasped at it, still choking on the water. With the little strength Max had left she pulled Lissa out too fast. When Lissa was thrown out, Max was thrown into the tank. She felt water rush in around her and her head banged on the glass. It wasn't hard enough to get her knocked out but it still hurt. As Max reached up to get out she felt the trap doors. That we're closed. Real panick filled her up and the Arena full of people started screaming again. Max knew that there was a secret opening but if she showed it everyone would know. It seems strange that she wanted to protect the title of a magician over her own life but it was what she loved. She can only escape if she had one of her tiny ink capsules. Ink capsules were used to fog the water so no one could see. Before her last ounce of air gave out she remembered having a capsule in her pocket. With fast hands she took it out and cracked it.

Thinking that the red liquid flowing an clouding the water was blood, people finally realized that Max was in danger or was already dead. Max's group of supporters started to bang on the glass. The boy in black who saw Max earlier took a metal rod and start slamming it into the glass wals but nothing's was effective.

" That was a terrible Magic trick Dylan. That sucked!" a female voice shouted out in the audience. The people around her blinked and looked at the wet girl. She shook her blonde hair and laughed. The arena got quiet as they processed what just happened . The first person to make noise was the boy in black. He slowly started clapping and soon everyone was shouting her name. And Dylan's, for some reason.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and see you in a bit. **


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to the people who actually reviewed, you know. I keep saying I will only update when you guys review a lot but I feel bad an I update soon as possible. I am on a field trip and no one likes me in my bus so I am just going to write my heart out. Enjoy

-—-––-––-

Mac closed her eyes, soaking in the warmth the blanket gave everyone finally left Dylan was nice enough to give Max a blanket but her head was hurting after banging it and Dylan talking to her didn't make it better. He had a VERY annoying voice. More annoying then the little voices in her head.

" So why were you at my show,Maxie?" Dylan asked, probably thinking that Max like him back. Max rolled her eyes but that little movement made her head hurt even more.

" Why did you almost let Lissa die? Dylan Dylan Dylan. If I wasn't there.." Max stopped talking as she felt more pain invade her head. Dylan's smile faltered.

" That was supposed to happen. " he said quickly, trying to cover up his mistakes. Max closed her eyes.

" Are you saying that the trap door was supposed to close? That I was supposed to almost drown? Or even worse, reveal the magic to the tank? Are you saying that was supposed to happen ?!" Max's words came angrier then she intended them to come out. But no way was she apologizing. She sighed and left with the blanket still wrapped her shoulders. As soon as she got the the exit of the Arena she frowned, seeing that it was pouring. She would defiantly get a cold after walking in the rain. With no other choice she walked outside , letting the rain soak her body and chill her bones. The blanket stuck to her and she suddenly regretted not staying in the arena.

" Maximum Ride. What are you doing in the rain?" a voice called out behind her. Max froze. It didn't sound like Dylan or anyone she knew. She turned around and saw the boy in black. Max tried smiling but it came out as a grimace.

" walking home. What about you?" she asked, her voice hurting. He raised an eyebrow and held up his umbrella.

" Taking a girl home because she is so crazy she is going to get sick. " he stated coming to her an holding the umbrella under both of them. Max opened her mouth to say a snarky comment but cut herself short. She was too exhausted to complain. He grabbed her hand gently ,as if he was afraid to break her, and led her to an apartment across the street. As he got out the keys and gave his umbrella to Max she studied him. He had black shaggy hair that covered his forehead and he was at least 4 inches taller then her. The boy felt her stare but pushed it to the back of his mind. Right now he had to make sure Max didn't get sick.

- line break-

Max liked his small little apartment. The kitchen had a counter in the middle, which is where she sat right now. Surpirisingly, the kitchen was silver. Not black like the boy. Max was getting tires on calling him the boy.

" you know my name. What's yours?" she asked not before sneezing and going into a coughing fit. The boy frowned as he saw Max cough and went to retrieve

Medicine.

" My name is Nick. But call me Fang" he gave her the medicine in a little shot glass. Mac raised her eyebrow at the nickname.

" ok Tooth" she smirked and gulped down the nasty tasting medicine. A small smile tugged at his lips when she said Tooth. Fang watched her carefully. Max had lost her tan with her paleness and the rosiness in her cheeks have gone away. Before she can complain Fang picked her up Bridal style and places a protesting Max on his leather, black of course, couch. She relaxed as her skin touched the couch and before the drowsiness of the medicine she whispered to Fang.

" Why are you doing this?" before Fang can smirk, Max fell asleep peacefully on his couch. Fang raked his hair with his fingers. Now what should he do?

-–––––—–––—-

I don't love it but I have tried re writing this six times and this was the only ok one. Sigh. Lol please pretty please Review. I have another thing for you guys. By reviews only, I want you guys to tell me , in the order they should come in , the flock and what kinds of abilities they can have. Even Total. And don't forget Iggy. He is... Special. So review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys. I have a real excuse. Not even an excuse. I have just been down for a while. Recently, the vise principal in our school died and she was really important to me. I wouldn't be at my school right now of it wasn't for her standing up for me duringhurricane Irene when I lost my house. So yeah. I will try not to write all depressed and all of that but no promises. **

* * *

Max looked at the little girl in het arms that was crying. Her blonde hairshook and her body was racked with sobs. She was a lot smaller then Max so she had to crouch embraced her, gently humming to the little girl. She bever like Angel being sad let alone sobbing but thats what she got after wandering in the park and almost dying from some stupid teenagers setting up fire works right next to her .Before she could listen to the foot steps behind her, the small hold was rippeplot ofher hold. Mac whipped around scared that she might lose her. Her heart dropped as she saw a man hold a gun to her little girl' face. The child froze with fright and started crying even more.

" Let her go!" max screamed clenching her fists till they turned would rather die then see her little Angel scared and lonely. And she absolutely didn't want this man to kill Angel. The blad man smirked at Max. He probably thought that she was an easy target. Max desperately wanted to get Angel, the little girl, out of his grip while giving the man a nice black and blue but she was afraid she might hurt Angel.

" Give me all your money and I will let her go" he growled in a deep voice. Max narrowed her eyes at the taller, bulkier man. Finally realizing that he wasn't kidding she handed all her hard work money. Which was probably around 600 dollars. He greedily accepted it, never taking the gun off Angel's forehead.

" Now as we promised. Let her go" Max threatened, lacing venom in every cried out as the Man's filthy hands dug into her small shoulder.

" ok. As we agreed. I will let her go" the man smirked watching Max's face for a reaction. Before Max can catch on the trigger was pulled. Her ears rang and she watches Angel crash onto the floor, limp. The perfect golden curls were speckled with blood and the silver gun was too. Max froze with terror and screamed before she opened her eyes.

" aghhhhh!" Max flailed around falling off the bed, buried in blankets. She landed with a loud thud and moaned. It was just a nightmare , she tried reassuring herself. Sweat slickened her back as she untangled herself from the bundle of blankets


	7. Chapter 7

I am like extremely sorry right now. Let's just say that this girl sucks with electronics so when I accidentally exited out I found no way how to update my story so yeah. Blame genetics. Not moi.

Also. I'm planing on changing it up to first person. With more of that deep chewy stuff. Sorry! I'm bored!... And hyper...

(Fang)

All I wanted to do is take a warm shower and go to bed after I put Max down. I was soaked. I managed only doing the first part of my plan because as soon as I step out of the shower and put on clothes, I hear crashes in the guest room. I quickly scrambled to the guest room, hitting the light switch to find the one and only Max, on the ground wrapped in the blanket. I smirk a bit before replacing it with my emotionless mask that I wore too often

" Do you need any help there?" I asked behind her after I flicked on the lights. She flinched a bit before speaking.

" Nahh. I got. This. It's. A. Piece of. " she starts squirming and managing to only make it worse. She lets out a frustrated sigh " it's a piece of cake". I chuckle and go to her, gently fingering the thick blanket. As I get it off I notice her shaking. I place the blue blanket next to me and gingerly placed my hand on her shoulder.

" Bad dream?" I asked curiously. I didn't expect Max to get scared easily but if she got scared,,, max bit her lip, avoiding any we contact with me. I let out a sigh and stood up and got her up, dragging her to my amazing kitchen. Yes, I said amazing. Not that I really use it. Iggy does. More in that later.

Max sits down on the island chair and looks at me, smirking.

" Who is Iggy?" At first I thought I accidentally said that outload but I follow her stare to the fridge where someone took time with whip cream and silly string to write 'I love Iggy'. I growled slightly. He was so dea- I was attacked at that moment from behind with silly string. Max cracks up and Iggy notices her. Instead of stopping he throws a new can of silly string to her.

" Defeat the Nightmare King!" Iggy shouted. I rolled my eyes at his name for me. At the same time I grab a small frying pan and try to deflect all the neon strands of plastic heading straight at me.

Iggy Emily grins but before he can try to do his evil cackle, note the word try, neon green silly string started coating his strawberry blonde hair. His face was priceless. He stops attacking me and looks at Max deviously. I use that to my advantage and grab the whip cream container to my left.

(Max)

I can't even tell you how much fun I had. I haven't had such a great time in a long time. Though I have to say, I am NOT taking part in cleaning up that mess.

" Look out below!" I assume Iggy cried out as Fang sprays him with whip cream. I run in front of Iggy.

" For Narnia!" I scream, before opening my mouth and grabbing some of the whip cream that didn't get me on my shirt. I fall to the ground dramatically. Iggy plays along and drops to my side.

" You must carry on without me. " I croak, holding in my laughter as I see Fang roll his eyes but never less drop to his knees also. Iggy grabs my hand faking tears. O god. I can't hold in my laughter for much longer.

" But Max, you must give one more fight!" Iggy cried out. I smirked, secretly getting ready with my silly string.

" And I shall!" at that moment I show my weapon and shoot Fang with the deadly neon green sily string. Surprise outline his face, besides the silly string but he quickly jumps into action. With a big leap he jumped to Iggy and lathered whip cream in his hair. At that moment I rolled on the floor laughing. Iggy looked awful. Not only did his strawberry blonde hair have neon green adorning it but now it looks like someone thought he was a banana split that needed more whip cream. With me rolling on the floor , Iggy starts laughing and Fang chuckles. Though Iggy does stop laughing when he puts a finger through his hair and it gets STUCK. His face was priceless. Fang cracks up at that point and I hold my sides, in fear of exploding. My face was hurting from smiling so much. Then, to top it all off, ( like the whip cream! Sorry readers, had to be corny) Iggy started squealing like a girl.

" OH MY GOD! FANG YOU DID NOT JUST RUIN MY HAIR! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THIS TOOK?!" Iggy finished it off by placing a hand on his hip and doing the oh snap thing with his other hand. Fang snorted.

" 1, you roll out of bed. And 2 you are hanging out with Nudge way too much. " I wonder who Nudge is. By the sound of her name she sounds like a quiet, innocent girl...

Fang: * looks at you with horror* I was out of character.

Me: Deal with it. * glares*

Fang; fine.

Anyway so that's that! Hopefully I can find a way to update.. So yeah guys. I am officially out of school so I might get to write more often, please review. I know it takes effort but I really need feedback or this girl won't write as good as you want her to. Now of any of you guys are HOMESTUCKERS ( which i am 100% am not)then I have a friend, gravitysabully, Who does all that. And anyone who reads Rise of the guardians then I love you! Frostofsummer is amazing and inspired me to show my writing. Thank her people and read her stories...who am I forgetting .. Oh. You can't forget this one. Total. TotaltotheMax Is amazing with Les Mis which I am going to watch (cough forced cough cough) with her soon. So that's that.

Me: I will give you ten bucks to say the disclaimer,Tooth.

Fang: alright. Disclaimer: this Greedy Iggiot over here doesn't own the Maximum Ride series or us because if she did then the world would end.

Me: -_-


	8. Chapter 8

* holds up hands* please don't kill me! Eek! I am soo sorry guys. If I haven't mentioned it before I am NOT a tech wizard. I don't know how I get pass my phone's password everyday but I'm back now! I will write a lot! (hopefully.)

(Max)

The days got longer and I found myself enjoying Fang's company. He wasn't too pushy and respected my boundaries. Iggy practically lived here and always came over. Life was never boring here and piece by piece they earned some trust and I earned my strength back. But I knew I had to go back to work. But what's the point anyway? No doubt that my Boss will be angry at me for missing a week, even though i had no shows. And Dylan was playing favoritism with him. I mean really. Dylan is charming and pleasant, around him. And I am just a snarky ,arrogant and a hot head. Girls have been crushing on him. only creeps like me. besides Fang and Iggy. But they don't like like me. If that makes sense. I brought this up when I was playing poker with Fang and Iggy today. Nit the like like thing , Hell no, we weren't gambling. Think of it as I am investing in their dessert for that day.

" So Max. So we get any free tickets to your shows for helping you out?" Iggy joked. The silly string wasn't in his hair anymore but his attitude was. I don't think I ever met anyone so... Iggy.

I bite my lips and put my cards down. I didnt know what to do. Maybe they only liked me because I ran a show.

" Umm. I dont know Iggy. I don't really want to do it anymore. " At this, Iggy throws his cards in the air and Fang raises an eyebrow.

" The great Maximum Ride CANNOT stop! Why?!" he exclaimed almost jumping on top of the island. I shrug, blushing with their gazes on me. I let out a big sigh and brush a finger threw my hair.

" You know Dylan, right?" I pause and Iggy's face darkens as he mutters some curse words under his breath. I take in their silence as a yes and continue on.

" My boss wants to see who would do better, me or Dylan-" Iggy cuts me off by slamming his fist on the table. He stands on the island.

" You are way better, Max!" he shouted even though he was next to me. A small smile forms on my face. Fang glares at Iggy before nodding at me. Talk much?

" Anyway, I don't feel like competing for that job. I know what he is going to do, our boss I mean. He is going to have us fighting each other for money when really he is going to get most of it." I look down. I didn't know what their reaction would be. And I expected them to, I don't know , lash out or shun me. But instead I felt some wrap their arms around me. I look up and see Iggy hugging me. Soon Fang joins in ( you guys thought it was Fang? Sorry Huns. Saving up the fluffy fax for later. ) and I can't tell you how good it felt to have people encourage me to do what's right even if it's a hard path. I gave a sigh of relief. These guys were the closest things I have as friends. I smirk, feeling confident again. " What's a good way to say I quit to a berchy boss?" Iggy jumps out of the hug and slides onto a chair with the laptop.

" One step ahead of you, Maxi" I didn't even mind the nickname this time. I looked at my cards and flicked them up

" I win Fang!" i squealed we all knew i used a magic trick he rolled his eyes and muttered.

" Never play cards with someone who knows them like the back of their hand" I grinned.

" And don't ya forget it!"

The grin on my face grew as Iggy explained his sinister plan...

Fang: you made me lose me desert in poker to Max!

Me: I know.

Fang: I hate you

Me: I'll give you a cookie to say the disclaimer.

Fang: The Iggiot over here wants to own us soo badly that she will go past many erasers, a talking Nudge, purple dispicable me Minions and an angry Max and she badly wants to marry me but is out of my league.

Me: *launches a frying pan at his head*


	9. Chapter 9

Ok. So since I got it all together I'm going to write a looooot more. Please review! They mean a lot to me! If you don't then I might stop writing. Seriously. I have writers block and I need some inspiration. Help!

(Fang)

I have to admit, Iggy's plan was brilliant. Whenever someone is planing to prank we all go to the IggsMaster. It was a simple plan but we needed one more person to execute it. Nudge. On my iPhone I quickly speed dialed her and she replied in the first ring.

"Hey Nudge. You know Maximum Ride,right?" there was a gasp from the other end and I prepare myself for a rant.

" Zomg! THE Maximum Ride that holds that show that we watch ALL the time?! Wait, why are you asking?! Is she stopping?! Gahh I hate that Dylan kid taking everything from people. He is like a bad pickle. Talking about pickles, is Iggy there? Anyway I am really really weirded out right now because there is like this guys outside my door who won't leave for crying out loud. Ohhhh. It's a mail man-"

"Nudge!" I hissed into the phone. She stopped her rant. Calmy, I continue.

" Nudge, she has been at my house for the past couple of days and wants to quit. Because of Dylan. " I added, lacing venom in that name. " So Iggy came up with an amazing plan on how Max will quit so it's a bit more... Entertaining. " I smirk at this. More entertaining for us at least. Nudge squealed at the other end.

" Yes! I want to help ! I can be like a Ninja or James Bond! Zomg. Adele sings sky fall pretty well. Just love it. I love the sky today it's so pretty I feel like its going to make a uni-" I hang up. Sighing, I rub my temples. That was what Nudge did to me. But you have to admit. She was awesome. Not that I would say that to her face. And if you do,well I can't say it caz I need to keep it somewhat G.

(Max)

Iggy was brilliant. And now I don't ever want to be on his bad side because this prank was going to be the bomb. With an actual bomb. Don't worry. No one is going to die. Well, die from it. YouTube will die of laughter, I will tell you that now.

The door bell rang and I shouted.

" I WILL GET IT!". I slid the banister down and brushed off fake dust off my jeans. Calmly, I opened the door revealing a girl around my age with mocha skin. She looked at me and gasped and started squealing. I winced at the high sharp sounds coming out of her mouth. Woahh. So this is Nudge.

" Zomg! Are you MAXIMUM RIDE! Well, of course you are because I , like, go to every single one of your shows! I have got to tell you, you look really pretty person, not that you aren't pretty on stage but you need to put foundation so your face doesn't like look to wierd in the light but not that your wier-" I took action and quickly jabbed her jaw. She looked at me with wide eyes and tried to shriek except no noise came out of her mouth. I shot her an apologetic smile.

" Sorry...Nudge. Don't worry. It wears off after a minute. Let's go upstairs. " instead of panicking, she follows me up still jumping up with joy. I don't understand but hey, whatever floats the boat.

-line break. Don't worry, I'm not done yet-

( still Max if your wondering. )

" Ok. So Max, why time is your boss usually out of his office ? And what time is Dylan's show?" I pause and think about it.

" The boss is usually out of his office during lunch and Dylan's show starts at one. " Iggy smirks and clasps his hands

"perfect! Nudge,do you have the supplies?" he glanced over at her. She grins happily and begins to talk since my little "magic trick " wore off. She beams.

" Yup! I brought all the things that is okay to bring since you know and all so it won't be a big deal so yeah and when do I kick butt?" Iggy chuckles before making his way over to the bag. He dumps all the stuff onto the counter top. I feel my jaw drop a bit.

" Are you guys freaking Agents?!" Everyone laughs at me. Iggy rubs the back of his neck.

" Why would you think that? Anyhow it is time to put this plan in action. And yes Nudge. You will be allowed to kick Butt. " Nudge squeals and i feel my ears pop.

I would try to finish this but I have writers block. Review me if you have any idea on how Iggy's plan should be.

IMPORTANT INFO!

I'm leaving on vacation to South America in less then a week. So that means that in a week you guys probably wont get anything for three weeks. So if you give me good ideas, on the beautiful full day travel I will write ALOT.

Me: Fang. Disclaimer.

Fang: oh yeah...*clears throat* this butterball that forces me to say the disclaimer without cookies , wants me to say that *reads from index card* that sadly she doesn't Own us but is amazing anyway but what she is trying to say is that if she wrote this book series Angel wouldn't be a devil and Dylan would die a long painful death.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! I just want to give credit to  
QueenOfOlympus223, who gave me ideas about Iggy's sinister plan. I had to twist it a bit, if you don't mind so it's a bit different. Enjoy.

-_-faceee

(Max)

As soon as I changed into my clothes, I had a habit of being lazy and staying in pajama pants and a tank, we walked to the arena. The tall framing towered over the small pizza shop next to it and it looked a bit out of place here. It was gigantic and... Metal. It had no character whats so ever.I felt overwhelmed for a second standing in front of it. After this, I am pretty much done with this Arena. Done with a semi easy living. I gulped. But it was worth it. I was NOT going to compete like a dog for the job. I will NOT be used.

"Max? You okay? You seem a bit..." fang gestures all around him " in a daze. You sure you want to do this?" I nodded slowly and looked into his deep orbs of eyes. He nodded back and I turned back around. With a big breath I went inside. Phase one was in action.

The plan was pretty well done by Iggy. I would go in and find Dylan. Distract him and keep him out of the stadium. Or even better, the arena itself. Meanwhile Iggy pretends to be delivering pizza to the boss,keeping him out of his office where Nudge will be. Nudge will hack into the computer and do some...interesting things. Lastly,Fang will be in the stadium and set up cameras to take the YouRube video while "fixing " some props. I was fine with it,as long as none involved the big glass tank under the metal stage. Hell no, I will not go back in there to rescue someone again. Once was enough.

I set off to Dylan's backstage room. He might be there, obsessing with how he looks in the mirror. I bet he does it. Or plays with dolls when he is alone. That would be nice to put on tape. I raise my knuckles to knock but hey, why knock if you don't want to be respectful. I barge in and find Dylan writing something on his desk. He looks up and gasps. He scrambles out of the creaking wooden chair and hugs me tightly. Awkwardly, I pat his back. He doesn't really notice or either doesn't show it. He steps back and grins. Almost looks genuinely concerned but I know that it's fake. I think it is...it better be.

" Max! I was so worried for you! You disappeared and I couldn't find you! We had to cancel all your shows and I had to do them. I hope you don't mind. I don't want to. " Anger boiled in my blood. So the Boss actually was starting to let me go. I took a deep breath and forced a smile. With fake cheeriness I reply back.

" nope. I don't mind at all! Why should I? Anyway, I know your next show starts later, do you want to go get Pizza next door?" I bit my lip and tried to look innocent. Me,innocent. That's funny. His face brightens and his eyes twinkled.

" Yeah! Let's go get some lunch !"

(Iggy). Once Max went inside the Arena , I went next door. To the pizza place. From the outside it looked abandoned but inside was awesome. In the back there was an arcade. I shall visit you later my sweet, I said in my head to the arcade. What? I like video games. I walked past the counter and slipped into the employee's only room. Inside te small room was a closet. Above it,in faded sharpie, it said for delivery boyz. I smirked and opened it. I snatched up a uniform and looked at it in disgust. It was neon orange and neon red with sparkles...god help me. This better not break my reputation for being charming. Heck, I am charming in anything I wear. I slip it on and quickly walk to the front counter, hoping they wouldn't notice thr I actually don't work here.

Once I get the pizza, I started walking to where Max said her boss would be at. While on the hallway, the aroma of the beautiful pizza was overwhelming. I resisted the urge to devour the whole pie. It just looked so good...just one bite... No, I scolded myself. I will get Pizza later. Smirking, I knock on the wooden door that was labeled DA BOSS. I tall muscular guy opened the door. I gulped. He can easily beat me to shit in a second...but I dealt with worse. I smile and greet him.

"I have za pizza for you? You ordered it. It is pepperoni andz zauzages. "he raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes at me.

" you don't work at the pizza place,do you? Come on young man. No joking. " he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and started walking outside with me. Once we were outside I spotted Fang. I blushed. He raised an eyebrow but shrugged. As long as I distracted this guy I was good

Me: hey guys. Sorry for the delay. Right now I am at the airport. If you guys can please review me a lot of ideas and requests that would be great. I really want to continue this but my head went blank. Sorry guys.

Fang:you should be sorry. That's very rude.

Me:*starts sobbing*

Fang:*softens and gets closer* sorry Dream. Do I get a bigger part later?

Me:*sniffles* it's okay. Your big part will be a heartbreaker. Hmmph.


	11. Sorry for being short Don't kill me!

Sorry for not updating and for the short chapter. Today I might have fallen into a pool at a place were there we're hot springs. Except I fell into a pool pool and it's winter where I am. So I almost got hypothermia or whatever but I'm fine...ishy.

( Max pov)

As soon as we ordered a pizza,Dylan wouldn't. Stop. Bragging. I don't know how people put up with him. He is just ugghhh. It's awful.

"...but my father always knew that I was the smartest child and not Sam so it evened out. I had a rough childhood,if you can believe it Max. I know,a sweet thing like me with a rough childhood. My mother hated me and we had to rent our mansion"Dylan kept ranting. I clenched my fists slightly. Here are all the things wrong in that small part of a rant. He isn't is defiantly not the smartest child unless this Sam was a dog..scratch that,if this Sam was a dog they would still be smarter then Dylan. That childhood of his isn't rough. And he is killing me. But I stayed there with a fake smile plastered on my face,nodding like I was following what he was saying. The door opens to the pizza shop and I pale. Heres Iggy being a prisoner to my boss.

I guess it backfired on him. But judging by the grin on his face ,he either planed it or made a back-up plan. Iggy stumbles close to me and it creates for my Boss to see. He scowled but once he saw me and Dylan his face brightened and showed shock. He forgets about Iggy momentarily and Iggy sneaks away. I kept a grin off my face.

"Max! Where have you been?! It's soo good to see you again !"He boomed. I slightly narrowed my eyes.

"Sorry for not contacting you. But it seemed like I got ill,saving one of Dylan's victims from his magic show. "He looked confused. I am guessing Dylan didn't tell him.

"What do you mean Max? Wasn't that during your show? And then Dylan saved Lissa? That's what Dylan told me.." Dylan paled across from me and began to move away. I cracked my knuckles. Boy was he going to get it.

(Iggy! Hell yeah!)

When Max's Boss said that Dylan flipped the blame on Max my mouth shaped an O. That traitor. But Then Max stood up quickly from her seat,anger fuming. And I couldn't let her hit him. Well,at least not in front of her boss...well,old boss. So I pulled the ancient fire alarm next to me and then the alarm boomed making everyone freeze for a second. As everyone rushed outside for heir lives ,I grabbed Max's arm. She turned and relaxed slightly.

"You Iggiot. You pulled the fire alarm,didn't you?"I mocked being offended and she smirked.

"Iggiot? That's a new one. And yea I did,your welcome. We can't beat Dylan to pulp yet. And pulp is too good for him "She smiled slightly and I knew I said the right thing. We left the pizzeria through the back.

Again,sorry for the short chapter but I felt like I had to give you a little to show I am still alive. Also,check out my other story,Chasing mirrors. Thanks.

Dreamitandbelieveit out.


End file.
